Tied Fun
by xX Mothwing Xx
Summary: Michiru wakes up in the middle of the night and wants to play with her Ruka


Tied fun

Summary : Michiru wakes up in the middle of the night and wants to play with her Ruka.

Moonlight faintly filtered through the curtains, bringing a faint glow into the bedroom. Two forms lay sleeping in a shared bed. A tall blonde form laid on her back, limbs sprawled into every direction. A smaller form laid next to her, slightly twitching in her sleep, aqua curls splayed on the pillow.

A soft gasp escaped Michiru's lips, unconsciously she rubbed her legs together. Slowly her eyes opened. She grunted, a dream, it was only a dream. She looked over her shoulder to her sleeping lover, the main player of her dream. Not just any dream, a naughty one.

Michiru sighed, now she was horny. Once more she looked at her blonde lover, who still was fast asleep, mouth slightly open, making the faintest of snoring noises. Michiru softly shifted, and looked at the beautiful features of Haruka. She just wanted to jump her and start kissing her feverously, but that wouldn't be nice now, would it. Maybe she could just nudge Haruka away and say 'I want to make love', but the tall woman would just roll over and tell her to go back to sleep this late at night.

Maybe she could secretly explore the blonde's body, that way she'd be turned on when she woke and unable to stop... But she might roll over in her sleep, leaving Michiru alone in the dark once more.

Well, Michiru thought to herself, we just have to make sure she doesn't roll over. A playful smirk appeared on her face when she sneaked across the room to look for some ropes to tie her lover up. Some scarves and ribbons for robes would do just fine.

Quietly as she could she started with Haruka's ankles, careful not to wake her. Luckily, they were both naked, so she didn't have to go through the trouble to undress Haruka. When she tied Haruka's wrists, the blonde mumbled something in her sleep, making Michiru flinch for a second.

When the blonde was finally tied, Michiru sat back and bit her lip. Her Haruka was surely the most beautiful creature that ever walked this earth. The moonlight turned her usually blonde hair, into a silver sheen. She ran a careful fingertip over the blonde's strong belly. She ran it upwards and trailed it around the blonde's nipple. Then she trailed her nails under the blonde's breast, earning herself a content sigh.

She liked to tease her lover about her small breasts, but both knew how much she really loved them. They were just the right size to fit perfectly in her palm and they were so sensitive and fun to play with. Michiru licked a hardening nipple once and then moved southwards to lick the blonde's belly button.

Some more sighs escaped the blonde's lips, but she remained fast asleep. Michiru grunted a bit disappointed and decided to throw in the heavy artillery. She moved all the way south and planted a kiss on the blonde's rosy clit. "Hmpf..." Her lover shifted a bit, Michiru figured it wouldn't take long for her to wake. A few soft strokes with her tongue over the racer's slit was all it needed to wake her up.

"M-Michi..." came a little slurred voice. Michiru moved back up, straddling her lover and started to kiss the blonde's jaw. "What? Why am I bound?..." Haruka asked, a bit panicky.

"I had a dream" Michiru answered "I dreamed of you" She trailed her hand between her breasts downwards towards her navel "and I woke up and..." Unconsciously, she ran her hand between her legs, gasping when she rubber her own throbbing clit.

Haruka gasped along with her, a blush covering her cheeks. Michiru saw the effect she was having on her lover, just by touching herself and decided to keep going with it. She arched herself to give her lover most of the view she could offer.

She started with short soft strokes over her own clit panting with each jolt of pleasure that ran through her body. With her free hand she cupped her breast and knead it, occasionally tweaking the nipple.

Haruka could not believe the sight before her. She wanted so much to join in and at the same time only wanted to sit back and enjoy the spectacle. And what a spectacle it was. Michiru started to pump two fingers in and out of herself, occasionally pulling them all the way out and rubbing her bud of nerves, her own liquids acting as lubricant. Liquids that would occasionally leave her attention, dripping on the blonde's belly.

The moans that escaped the artist's lips, moans caused by her own hand, were such a turn on all by them selves. The blonde couldn't help groaning at the sight. She saw how close her lover was getting, the frantic pace of her fingers, the louder the sounds from her lips became. The artist's second hand moved down as well and few seconds later she screamed Haruka's name, spilling her fluids over the blonde.

Michiru collapsed on her lover. The friction between their bodies was maddening for the blonde. The heat that radiated from her lover, the shudders and the after spasms... She bucked her hips, unconsciously, causing her lover to stir. "Michi?"

The violinist lifted her head to look her lover into the eye. A fading blush covered the bridge of her nose and cheeks.

"That was... breathtaking..." Haruka managed to gasp. She bucked her hips once more, silently begging for her own release.

Michiru chuckled and sat back on her lover's belly. She ran her fingernails over the blonde's sides, making her hiss in anticipation. "Michi, please" she begged, tugging the shackles at her wrists. "release me..."

The aqua haired beauty shook her head slowly. "No, my love" she chuckled once more. She leaned in and kissed the blonde passionately, a kiss that was returned eagerly. She started nibbling on the blonde's jawbone and quickly made past her collarbone to her breast. She paid extra attention to the blonde's small breasts, finally able to enjoy them to the fullest.

Haruka tugged her shackles some more. A small part realised how good a job Michiru had done with the knots. She wanted to be freed from this prison, to entangle her fingers in those soft curls, to gently but firmly push her lover more southward, where she was needed most.

Michiru smiled inwardly at her lover's vain attempts to get loose. She licked Haruka's slit all the way down to her anus, flicking her tongue playfully over it, once, before moving upwards again.

She suckled the blonde's clit while thrusting three fingers in and out her opening. She smiled inwardly when she saw how her lover braced herself on her shakles, panting hard. She kept thrusting her fingers, now using her thumb to caress Haruka's clit. She leaned back and, with her free hand, untied Haruka's ankles. The blonde was to envelloped in her pleasure that she didn't notice until Michiru took one of those strong legs and draped it over her shoulder.

The blonded opened her eyes when she felt the fingers removed from her wet hole, suddenly feeling empty. She wasn't used to be the submisive one, and longed to take action but her shackles restrained her from doing so. The look on Michiru's face told her that the violinist enjoyed her free reign over the blonde's body.

Michiru caressed the blonde's cheek with her thumb, while she positioned herself between her legs. The friction she caused, by rocking their hips together, earned her a gasp from the blonde. The bolts of pleasure that ran to her abdomen and up her spine made her quicken her pace. One hand holding the blonde's leg, the other bracing her on the bed. She felt how her lover draped her free leg around her waist, bringing them even closer, if that was possible.

They rocked their hips together until they both climaxed, hard and Michiru colapsed on the blonde's chest once more.

Both lay panting, exhaused. Both had had an amazing experience in this random adventure. Michiru smiled contently in the blonde's chest. Sighing she propped her head up to look Haruka in the eye. She was met with an equally content, bright smile which turned in a pout a second later, when the blonde pulled the shackled on her wrists.

Giggling, Michiru finally released her lover, carefully kissing the bruising. This was going to show tomorrow and Haruka had to train for her race tomorrow. Michiru could almost imagine the blonde's face when one of her teammates asked about it.

Giggling once more, she allowed strong arms to embrace her and nestled her head on Haruka's shoulder. "I take it you enjoyed yourself" She asked with a wicked smile.

"Oh, yeah" the blonde answered, still trying to steady her breathing.

"So... does this mean we can go to a sex shop for some decent shackles?" Michiru asked playfully. She had been trying to get the blonde to one of those stores to spicen up their love live, but Haruka had insisted they didn't need any of that, they were spicy enough. She felt her lover tensen to that.

"Ok..." She answered carefully and then more briskly she added "But no dildo's!"

---

A little extra, loose from Love or a career. Hope you enjoy :) It's nice to write some Hentai to get your mind of a broken heart... :( *sigh*


End file.
